(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a midget life-saving respirator gas tank apparatus for supplying a respirable gas to a human body over a certain period of time, and more particularly to a midget life-saving respirator gas tank apparatus useful for life-saving purposes in emergency.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the respirator gas tank apparatus comprises a high pressure tank and a pressure regulator. The high pressure tank has a relatively large capacity for use over a long time such as 30 minutes or one hour. The apparatus, for example, is used in an underwater operation as an aqualung, or is designed to enable a time-consuming operation at a site tending to cause hypoxia.
Since the known high pressure tank is intended for use in a time-consuming operation, the tank has a large capacity and is very heavy. Aside from the underwater use which receives buoyancy, the tank is too cumbersome to carry or handle. It presents difficulties particularly to females, the aged and children in carrying or handling the apparatus, and is far from being useful in an emergency such as a fire.
Attempts have been made heretofore to provide a compact respirator gas tank apparatus better suited for use in an emergency. However, the pressure regulator includes a primary decompression part adjacent the tank and a secondary decompression part adjacent the mouthpiece, which are apart from each other. Consequently, there is a limit to mere reduction in size of the existing tank apparatus. Thus the apparatus still is relatively large and ill adapted for portable use to be carried all the time. The apparatus remains unfit for practical purposes such as use in an emergency with the additional disadvantage that the tank cannot be maintained in a fresh state constantly.